Hugo
|pets = Robo (robot dog) Lab animals |friends = |minions = Woodlanders, Werewolf Clan, Mason, Benjamin, Chief Yak, Officer Stripes, Surly, Mr. Mole, Squeaky |enemies = |likes = Acceptance, Plumette, tech, freedom, animals, singing, cooking, movies, martial arts, being loved, his friends, human and animal equality, Fangtooth, Scooby Doo, racing, dancing, romance, writing, weddings, chasing his dreams |dislikes = Failure, rivals, mistreatment, racism, disrespect, thieves, prejudice, manipulation, giving up, threats, ignorance, arrogance, confinement, treachery, embarrassment, discrimination, dark magic, violence, lies |powers = Physical strength Fighting skills Eternal youth Regenerative Healing Factor|possessions = His pendant His guitar |weapons = Fists Laser gun Sword (sometimes) Laser sword Magic Pencil Handgun Taser gun |fate = Saves the Woodlanders from Wolfgang and is crowned the king of the Woodland Kingdom afterwards |quote = "Yo, dawg" "That was off the hoozle!" "Serves him right." "Serves her right." "You've messed with the wrong family!" "You will never know what I have been through!"}} Matthew '''(better known as '''the Black Lion '''or '''Gaspard) is the protagonist of the Black Lion ''franchise and its spin-off movies. He's the fourth and youngest son of Robert and Giselle Wooten and the youngest brother of Charles, Sierra and Dwayne. He was intending on taking over the family business once entered adulthood but was ruined when a burning building killed his parents who were inside. Out of fear, Charles isolated his siblings in the woods in order to protect them. Despite his tragic past, Matthew remained kind, gentle and dreamed of living a life where he can help the world with his inventions. His curiosity led him to disobey Charles' rules and embark on a self-discovery to learn about his family's past. Matthew is the first African-American king of the Wooten franchise with the second being Mark. Background Matthew was born on June 18, 2003, in Columbia SC. He was born to wealthy scientists named Robert and Giselle Wooten who were prize-winning scientists who were famous for their inventions. He was the youngest brother of Charles and Sierra who treated their younger brother with love and affections. Matthew was destined to take over the family business when he turns 18. The mere thought of that made Matthew, so happy, that he began to journal some ideas to support his father. During his childhood, Robert and Giselle were tragically killed in a fire, when he, Charles and Sierra were taken on a tour of Wooten Industries. As a result of being orphaned, Charles promised to protect his siblings by forcing them into eternal isolation. Matthew, however was forced to work as a servant in order to remain in safety. Despite the cold treatment, that Matthew had to go through, he chose to remain kind, gentle and polite. Official Description "''Matthew Wooten is a strong and independent young man who loves to try out new things before assuming that it's too hard or that it can't be done." Personality Matthew is introduced to be extremely kind and polite. Despite being raised in anger and sadness, Matthew retains his independence and strong will. Matthew believes that if he remains confident and diligent, everything will go smoothly. But, he can be hard on himself when he makes a mistake. Matthew is described as a perfectionist (a trait that he inherited from his mother). He hopes that everything will go perfect in life and when things don't go according to plan, Matthew can blame himself when his friends say it isn't his fault. Matthew is quick to make friends wherever he goes and his kindness and concern for others inspires them to protect him. Even Matthew is kind and trusting of others, he isn't gullible or naive, he's aware of the darkness and evil that lurks in the depths of the world. Aside from Gaspard being kind and loving, he is incredibly stubborn and opinionated. From going from housekeeper to king, Gaspard believed that wherever, he goes, he'll be treated like a servant all because he's young and headstrong. As a result of being mistreated, controlled and embarrassed, Gaspard has a sharp tongue and a sour disposition, mostly towards strangers and bullies. Gaspard is extremely loyal to his family and promises to maintain his father's legacy as a successful scientist. He tends to lose his temper when his father or his tragic death is insulted rudely. Despite his friends' disagreements, Gaspard believes that he's responsible for his parents and for causing his family, so much pain and abuse, even though it was Wolfgang who brought misfortune to Gaspard and the Wootens. Going from a servant to a king changed Matthew's personality. As a servant, it was Matthew's job to get the household chores and leave the major problems to his older siblings. While fighting Wolfgang, Matthew proved himself as a worthy fighter to the Woodland Kingdom. As a result of being crowned as king, Matthew's cleaning and cooking abilities and his responsible attitude, he sees his duties as simple house chores, he usually does everyday. Due to being mistreated for sixteen years, Matthew refuses to be mistreated again and isn't afraid to stand up to those who refuse to give him the respect, he deserves. His stubbornness has Matthew believe that his tormentor doesn't know what he's going through. For characters like Classified and the Karate Lion, it was because they both suffered a tragic personal loss and their actions are out of extreme sadness. Matthew sadly empathizes with them and his kindness inspires them to have a change of heart and then work together to defeat the villain. Seeing how there is so many people in the world that has gone through a personal loss and is trying to adjust to their normal lives, Matthew offers those people to come over to his castle where he can give them tips on how to adjust to their everyday lives. Even though, Matthew was mature at the age of 16, he took some time to show to his family and friends. However, his stubbornness made him think that the people who are trying to protect him are trying to ruin his life. By the end of the film, Matthew finally understood Charles' reason to turn Matthew into a slave and keep him in eternal isolation. Matthew even chose to forgive Charles, instead of choosing to hate him for the rest of his life. Matthew's strong will and desire for freedom and love persuaded him to lead Adam and the Woodlanders to freedom. Aside from being stubborn, Matthew is extremely forgiving and is unwilling to hold any grudges. Matthew is very cunning and intelligent. Being a brilliant scientist and resourceful thinker, Matthew has enough cunning to concoct strategic plans, which made him a threat to the villainous Jack Cat, the greedy Hornhead and the egotistical and jealous Butch. Gaspard's love of animals encouraged to befriend the zoo animals who left behind by their owners. As workers, Gaspard treats them as they were his own children and calls them by their names when Wolfgang called his minions, slaves. Gaspard is shown to be very close to his pet tigers, Rob and Diego, who are strongly loyal and protective of him. Before reconciling with Charles and his relatives, Rob and Diego were Gaspard's only friends. Despite his relatives apologizing to Gaspard for their unnecessary cruel and abusive treatment, he'll never forget how much their insults deeply wounded him. Gaspard is also shown to have a ruthless side and it mostly comes from when he's fighting or physically confronting a rival. For example, when he was fighting Preston, he aggressively grabbed his mallet and was about to painfully bash him right on the head until the latter told him that he wouldn't attack an unarmed dog, only to discover that it was trick. Nevertheless, Matthew does show mercy towards despite their heinous actions against his family or friends. Gaspard's personality was mostly changed throughout the film franchise. In the sequel, when he met Eddie for the first time, Gaspard immediately disliked the Mastiff's offensive insults and how he nearly left him to be executed by Wolfsbane's men. Gaspard wondered why Eddie hated Brodi's love for music and wanted to destroy his guitar. It wasn't until Eddie revealed his tragic backstory and that Gaspard relented his scolding to listen to the heartbroken Mastiff. He realized that Eddie only hated music to protect his family, seeing how the death of his wife could've been avoided, if Eddie wasn't distracted. Gaspard and Eddie reconciled and they worked to save their home and family from Wolfsbane and his wrath. Interestingly, although being mistreated for many years, Matthew is shown to have a lack of prejudice. Some of the characters that he had to team up with had a prejudice against humans but Matthew never berated them on being an animal. Instead, Matthew saw who they were on the inside. Matthew's kindness greatly influenced those animals to have a change of heart and inspire them to protect him. Physical appearance Matthew is a slender but yet muscular teenager who wears a black leather jacket with a white shirt and black pants. He's African-American and he's 16 years old. He has short black hair and eyes. He wears black glasses. When Matthew is sleeping, he wears a black tank top with blue shorts. As a result of the Werewolf God crowning Matthew as the king of the Woodland Kingdom, he grew the feet and tail of a lion. As a werewolf, Matthew had brown fur, sharp teeth, and the piece of clothing that was completely torn was his shirt. Being a werewolf, his physical strength and speed was increased. In episodes and movies, Matthew wears different kind of clothing. Whenever he goes out on a date with Rebecca, he wears a blue dress shirt tucked into his black dress pants. He often wears a tie to go with it. During the winter, Matthew wears a grey winter jacket with a long-sleeved blue shirt. During the summer, Matthew wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with black shorts. On formal events like weddings, school dances, churches, restaurants or etc., Matthew will wear a black tuxedo. In Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius, Matthew wears the same kind of green clothing that Robin Hood wears. Powers and abilities * Athletic Strength: '''Matthew possesses extreme athletic strength in his arms and legs which gives him the ability to lift objects way beyond his size. The athletics that Matthew plays are cross country, hockey, bowling, martial artists, archery, and surfing. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Matthew can move at the greater speeds than anyone else. * '''Genius '''Intellect: '''Aside from his strength and speed, Matthew is shown to be highly intelligent and skillfully inventive. ** '''Master Inventor: '''Matthew is shown to be a gifted teen with an active imagination which is used for his future inventions. ** '''Technology Engineering: '''With the million dollars, he has in his account, Matthew is able to buy the parts that he needs to build his own invention. In the newspapers, Matthew is the first African-American teenager to assemble a power source that is shown to be effective on his inventions and none of them can't possibly function without the power source. ** '''Persuasion: '''Matthew is able to persuade his friends (or people he just met) into helping him with a mission. When he does that he is shown to be playfully manipulative. He's able to convince his enemies not to turn to a life of crime, so they can turn against their boss and join the good side. * '''Immorality: '''Since Matthew made a pill that give a human being or animal immorality, he is virtually immortal since he looks the same after he ages, although in the future, he is 28 years old and he's much taller and muscular than he is in the present but the immorality pill gives the person or animal, eternal youth, leaving the person or animal in good shape. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Once ingesting the serum of a wild mango fruit, Gaspard became superhumanly durable. He can barely feel any pain. For example in Robin Hood, when he was shot in the arm by an arrow, he quickly took the arrow out of his arrow without feeling any pain. * '''Sharp Hearing: '''After ingesting the wild mango fruit and drinking the serum from it, Matthew developed a sharper hearing that usual. He's able to hear a bomb when he's a thousand feet away from it or know when a villain is about to strike on him or his friends. * '''Animal/Robot/Alien Empathy and Communication: '''Like most of the human characters in the cartoon series, Matthew is able to understand the feelings and language of animals, robots and aliens. * '''Martial Artists: '''In "The Karate Boy," Matthew is shown to be a master in the advanced martial arts. His martial art skills were taken from Master Doom, Matthew was able to regain them with the help from the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five. In other movies and episodes, he is shown to be a master in hand-to-hand fighting. * '''Master Archer: '''Thanks to Robin Hood teaching Matthew, the masters of archery, he is almost good as Robin Hood, himself since he almost hit every target at the "Archery Tournament" in the movie "Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Matthew carries a laser sword and when he’s using his laser sword (or a temporary sword) he aces all the arts of fencing. * '''Marksmanship: '''When Matthew is handling a gun, he is shown to be very skilled in shooting. Weaknesses When Matthew doesn't have his super suit, he isn't defenseless. He is rather strong and fast but his greatest asset is his intelligence. In situations, Matthew uses his quick-wits to save himself or his friends. * '''Blunt force: '''As a teenager, Matthew can be easily knocked by someone or something when he's fighting. He'll be briefly knocked but if it's a large blow on the head, Matthew will be unconscious. * '''Magic: '''If Matthew is placed under a spell and turned against his friends, it's complicated for him to break free from someone's bind. * '''Sonic Disruptor: '''In an upcoming episode, it'll be shown that a sonic disruptor can interfere with Matthew's hearing, making it hard for him to focus or fight an enemy. * '''Electricity: '''Being zapped or electrocuted by a villain's electrical blasts can leave Matthew stunned for a brief moment. Weapons Matthew's primary weapons can be his fists when he's physically confronting a villain or opponent. But Matthew uses other weapons to defend himself from danger and villains. * '''Gun: '''Matthew is shown to have a complete collection of guns and bullets. He usually carries a small hand gun with him. * '''Laser gun: '''Matthew only uses his laser gun outside of Earth or if he's stuck in a cage and a regular gun won't do any good to break the lock, Matthew will use his laser gun. * '''Laser Sword: '''As mentioned with the laser gun, Matthew uses his laser sword when he's outside of Earth or if he's struggling to get out. * '''Taser: '''As shown in the North Wooten, Matthew carries a taser as well when he electrocuted Classified for taking the credit for something he didn't do. Sometimes his taser gun will be small or large. Appearances The Black Lion 16 years after the tragic death of his parents, Matthew was forced into eternal isolation and was turned in a slave by his brother, Charles. He figured if Matthew was busy with housework, he won't have time to think of ways to go outside of the house. Even though, the work seemed hard for Matthew at first, he gladly adapted to it and became pretty skilled at cooking and cleaning. In his spare time, Matthew would work in his underground lab with his animal friends, including his pet tigers, Rob and Diego. One of these days, Matthew dreamed of living a life of freedom and being able to help other people with his inventions. What Matthew wishes for is a loving family who will support him along the away. Unbeknownst to Matthew, his father and paternal uncle had an intense fight which led to a whole chain of reactions that destroyed the Wootens' loving bond. Determined, Matthew wishes to learn the truth about his family's past and do everything he can to restore it to what it truly was. In the present day, Matthew is currently living as a servant and serving his aggressive brother, Charles. The brothers are a distance and they barely talk to each other. However, he does have a close relationship with his sister, Sierra who treats her younger brother like a person than a slave. Matthew is often punished when he's caught trying to escape. This time, Matthew tries to politely ask Charles if he could go outside for a brief minute but when he replied no in a calm tone, his eager brother tried to explain that he'll be alright, but annoyed with his constant talking, that he yelled at him and told him to go straight to his room. Matthew went back to his room, and he went downstairs to the living room to talk to Charles. Matthew saw that Charles was calm so he might let Matthew go walking with Rico and Damien. Matthew then asked Charles if it was okay for him to go walking with Rico and Damien in a calm and respectful voice but Charles refused. Matthew tried to tell Charles that while he is outside, he will be careful, look both ways before crossing the street, not talk to any strangers and the other rules and regulations that he knows about going outside but Charles said that he was done talking about the walk. Matthew kept on explaining why he wanted to go outside but Charles then lost his temper by telling Matthew to go to his room in his loudest voice. Matthew angrily stomped to his room where he sat on his bed and tried to calm himself. Matthew told Rico and Damien that he is tired of being restricted from the outside world and being stuck in the house all of the time. Rico said that everything would be alright. Matthew stated that he is turning 14 next year and by that time he wants to be out of the house, with new friends and he wants to go to school so he can learn. Because if he does not learn, he will not have a bright future. During Matthew's lament, he sang a song called "Outside of the House" during that song he said that if he could leave the house for one day, the things that he would do is meet some new friends and help them in any way. He dreamed of helping other people in need. After the song, Charles came into Matthew's room, telling him that he is going to the store to get some food for dinner. Charles ordered Matthew to stay in the house at all times. Charles then left the house without saying another word to Matthew. Once Charles left the house, Matthew heard some mysterious music coming from the woods which was outside of the house and couple of blocks from it. Matthew decided to go and investigate before Charles got home from the grocery store. He ordered Rico ands Damien to stay and keep an eye on the house until he gets back.This time, Matthew can escape his house without Charles stopping him, so he used a rope ladder to climb down from the second floor of the house. Once Matthew got to the ground, he was surprised to feel the grass and dirt like he was not able to before. Matthew went into the woods, and the woods was creepy and scary because the sound of the wind was tranquil and grim, there weren't that many animals, it is almost like they have been scared away by something or someone. Matthew wanted to see who or what was causing the animals to be scared away. Matthew went behind the bush and moved the big leaves, and he saw lots of animals along with their leader the Mayor of the Woods along with his sons, Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt and their friend, Martin. He had two daughters named Abigail and Karen. The Assistant Mayor of the Woods was seen with his brother the Mayor of the Woods. Matthew was amazed by all of the animals led by wolves. Matthew knew why the wolves were in charge of the woods because they say that the wolves were the smartest and toughest animals in the world. He also saw Jordan, Chance, Duke, Wolfsbert, Nico and Morton who were by Wolfgang's side (unaware that they're his relatives). The young wolf pup, Martin saw Matthew sticking his head out through the bushes and he tried to bring his adoptive siblings to the bush, but before they got to the woods, Matthew was gone because he hid behind a tree. The Mayor told everyone to give Wolfgang their undivided attention. Matthew wondered why a wolf like Wolfgang wore clothes and the other animals did not. By looking at Jordan's hair, it looked just like his hair and he wondered if they're family. Wolfgang was about to give his big announcement to the woodland animals, but before he was able to talk, he heard Matthew sneeze very loudly. Wolfgang was surprised that a human boy was in his territory. He ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to attack Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang so he can torture Matthew brutally. Matthew made a run back to his house. He ran as fast as he could but when he tripped on a rock and fell, Derek, Billy and David surrounded Matthew and they were about to take him to their boss. They were not able to capture Matthew because Adam and his siblings attacked Derek, Billy, and David. Abigail, Karen, and Martin grabbed Matthew by his hand to show him the way out of the woods. When they got further and further from the forest, Matthew, Abigail, Karen and Martin heard a crash, and they heard Adam, his brothers, Derek, Billy, and David shout in pain. Matthew ran back into the woods, to help Adam and his brothers. He took them back to his house so he can keep them safe until further notice. Back in the house, Matthew used his healing formula to heal Adam and his brothers' wounds. Adam and his brothers thanked Matthew for his help. Adam was about to introduce himself and the others to Matthew, but the doorknob started rattling. Charles was home from grocery store. Matthew had to hide Adam and his siblings before Charles catches them. Matthew got Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Abigail, and Karen upstairs but Martin was still downstairs, and he was beside Charles. Charles did not see Martin because Matthew picked him up and he ordered Tibbs to take Martin up to his room before he gets in trouble. Matthew then decided to go to bed along with Rico and Damien. Matthew ordered Adam and his siblings to pose as stuffed animals until Charles leaves. Charles went to Matthew's room to apologize to him for losing his temper. Matthew warmly accepted his apology. Before Charles left Matthew's room, he heard a belching sound. Charles wondered if that was Matthew, but once Charles turned around, he saw that Timmy's belly was moving. Charles was surprised that there were some wolves in the house. He grabbed Matthew, and he was going to call Animal Control, but before Charles could dial 911, Matthew told Charles that he found the wolves in the woods. Charles was both surprised and disappointed in Matthew for bringing some wolves home and for leaving the house when Charles specifically Matthew to stay in the house at all times and he was mad that Matthew disobeyed him. Matthew told Charles the whole story. Matthew even mentioned Wolfgang in the story. Charles told Matthew that Wolfgang used to be Robert and Giselle's best friend until he mysteriously disappeared. Charles told Matthew that Adam and his siblings that they can stay until Charles gets some information on Wolfgang and his disappearance. Matthew was so happy that Adam and his siblings could stay with him. Before Matthew, Adam, Ace and the others went to sleep, Adam wanted to know Matthew's name. Matthew told Adam and his siblings that Matthew means "Gift from God." Adam said, "You are a true gift from God because being rescued by you was the best thing that ever happened to me." Matthew was so happy with what Adam said that he started crying with joy. The next day, Charles told Matthew to keep Adam and the others in the house until he gets back from the store. While Charles was gone, Matthew got to work on his science experiment in his lab. Adam and his siblings were looking through Matthew's notebook, and they were interested in his ideas. Adam asked Matthew if he wants to be a scientist in the future. Matthew answered yes, but he said that is never going to happen. Ace asked Matthew why would he say that. Matthew said that no one believes in him and since no one believes him, he has no confidence in himself. During Adam and his siblings' song "Don't Give Up," Adam told Matthew that if no one believes in him, he needs to believe in himself, because if he doesn't have any confidence in himself, he'll be miserable, and no one will want to help someone who's negative and sour all the time. Matthew thanked Adam and his siblings for their help. Runt asked Matthew where his parents were. Matthew told them that they were dead and Adam and his siblings felt deep sympathy for Matthew. Adam asked Matthew if he wanted to talk about it and Matthew did not want to because it was too sad to talk about. Ace asked Matthew what did his parents looked like and he showed them his family album. As he was flipping through the family album, he noticed that a man in the picture looked just like Jordan. Matthew was overjoyed to learn that he has other relatives alive. He quickly grabbed his album and ran back into the woods while Charles tried to stop him. Once Matthew got into the woods, he saw Jordan with Wolfgang and the others. He excitedly got his attention and showed him the family album photo of him. Jordan realized that Matthew was the son of Robert and he angrily punched Matthew (much to his shock and confusion). He angrily blamed Matthew for banishing his father from the Wooten clan. He was about to smite Matthew with his sword, until Charles, Sierra, Adam and the gang confronted Jordan. Charles and Jordan almost engaged into an intense fistfight until Kirby stopped them. Jordan made a vow to avenge his father's banishment even if he has to kill Matthew. Charles bought Matthew back into the house and told him to stay in the house. Sierra comforted her sad brother after seeing him guilty for running out of the house. Adam and his siblings quickly asked Matthew, how they can help. Matthew didn't know what to do until he looked at a picture of his mother and her brother posing happily for a picture. If Matthew gets Charles to like Adam and his siblings, their brotherly bond will mended and he'll have new friends. However, the first couple of attempts failed and the gang began to lose hope. The next day when Matthew got out of bed, a bird gave Matthew an invitation for a fight between Jordan and his cousins. He was immediately scared and did not know what to do. Luckily, Kirby was kind enough to train Matthew for the fight. Two days later, Matthew was ready for the fight. Jordan and the others were ready for the fight and they immediately threatened him by squeezing his hand when they were supposed to give each other a friendly handshake. The fight began and it became intense as Matthew fought Chance and the others. An enraged Jordan was about to kill Matthew by stabbing in the back until Matthew ducked down, causing Jordan to fall off the cliff. Matthew quickly jumped to the rescue and bought Jordan back up. Chance, Nico and Morton were surprised that Matthew bravely rescued Jordan. Jordan was surprised himself. Wolfgang demanded Jordan and the others to continue the fight but he didn't want to fight anymore by saying that family is more important that a fight (much to Matthew's shock and happiness). It inspired Chance, Nico and Morton to defect from Wolfgang to join Jordan and Matthew. Duke and Wolfsbert angrily demanded their sons to rebuff that decision but they still refused. Wolfgang promised Duke and Wolfsbert that they will get Matthew for what he did. Matthew took Jordan, Chance, Nico and Morton back to the house where they reconciled with each other. However, Charles didn't trust them for what they almost did to Matthew and he was still disdainful towards Adam and his siblings. Matthew still didn't know how to get Charles to like Adam and his siblings. After seeing Charles and Sierra leaving to go to the mall, Matthew and the gang followed them to the mall, allowing Wolfgang to sneak into the house and steal a lock of Matthew and Charles' hair for his potion. At the mall, the gang saw Charles and Sierra at GameStop. Matthew noticed that Charles wanted to get a new Wii U game but it was very expensive and he didn't have enough money to purchase. Matthew noticed that there was a Battle of the Bands, winner gets $1000. He knew that this could be the perfect opportunity to get Charles to like Adam and his siblings. Matthew, his cousins, Adam, his siblings, Puggsy and Tibbs performed a song called "Family is Forever." As Charles and Sierra were walking out of GameStop, they saw Matthew and the others performing a song. After they ended the song, the gang won the $1000 prize and Adam gave the money to Charles. Feeling grateful for what, Adam and his siblings did for him, Charles gave them a hug. Matthew was delighted to see Charles initiate a long-lasting friendship with Adam and his siblings. Once the gang got home, Charles reconcile with Matthew, Jordan and his cousins and he officially gave Adam and his siblings his permission to move in along with his cousins. Now that the gang was alone, Martin asked Matthew what happened to his parents. Matthew calmly agreed to tell Adam and his siblings, his backstory. After finishing his backstory, Charles told Matthew, that this time, he'll be a better brother. Matthew also wondered what happened between Robert and Wolfsbert. Jordan told Matthew what happened before Matthew was born. Feeling sympathy for his uncles, Matthew decided to go back into the woods and talk his uncles into rejoining the Wooten clan. Charles promised to be there by his brother's side along with Sierra and the others. The next day, when everybody got up, Martin was missing. There was a trail of muddy footprints leading to the Werewolf Ritual Room where they fell into Wolfgang's trap. He had Martin in his hands and was attempting to kill him with the Animal Killer 5000. To save Martin from being killed, Matthew told Wolfgang that he can kill him instead. Charles and the others bravely sacrificed. Wolfgang said that there isn't no need for that because Wolfgang captured and caged all of the Woodland Animals. The gang was trapped and Wolfgang revealed what really happened to the monarchs of the woods and to Robert and Giselle. He murdered the monarchs of the woods to seize control and he murdered Robert and Giselle as revenge for being fired from Wooten Industries. Wolfgang then turned the Wootens (except Sierra) into werewolves by using the last bit of his magic dust. After learning the true story about his parents, Matthew began to lose hope and faith. Charles knew that Matthew could use his high intelligence and strength to defeat Wolfgang but Matthew did not say a word because he was wrong about being like his father because he knew for a fact that his parents had no confidence in him, ever since he was born. Charles then told Matthew that Dad always had faith in Matthew and Charles told Matthew not to give up hope because it is just the beginning of an adventure and there will always be problems and Charles will be there to comfort him. Matthew then had the hope and faith to defeat Wolfgang. Matthew used Charles' titanium belt and his glasses to make an electromagnetic, and the electromagnetic grabbed the keys and Wolfgang saw the keys flying passed him. The gang then freed the Woodland Animals and Matthew wondered how they were going to find Wolfgang since he left the Werewolf Ritual Room and covered his footprints. Suddenly, Duke and the Werepeople offered to help. A confused Matthew asked why he was going to help and he said that he wants to make his sister proud. Wolfgang placed his invention on the top of hill and was about to activate it and kill all of the woodland animals and the Wootens. Before Wolfgang could activate the machine, Matthew and the gang attacked Wolfgang and his army. During the battle, Wolfgang took Wolfsbert back to the Werewolf Ritual Room, where he betrayed and made an attempt to murder him until Matthew saved him. Matthew and Wolfgang fought in a epic battle where the others came in to help him. Wolfgang threw Matthew aside and placed a force field in front of Charles and the others. He then came close to Matthew about to kill him with his claws. Matthew quickly ripped Wolfgang's necklace and he threw into the fire, where it was destroyed. Before Wolfgang could kill Matthew, he grew older and then shriveled into dust. Realizing that his parents were finally avenged, they appeared as spirits where they were reunited with their children. Robert warmly accepted his brother's apology and their brotherly bond was restored. When the heavenly spirits disappeared, the Wootens decided to pay Phillip and Linda a visit. Once they arrived at the family restaurant, Phillip and Linda were delighted to see their children and grandchildren reunited with each other. At the reunion party, Matthew played a reprise of "Family is Forever" to his relatives and his deceased relatives who appeared as spirit animals. The Black Lion 2 Years after the first film and the two seasons of the cartoon series, Gaspard journeys to Woolsville where he meets a music-loving dog named Brodi and his strict, no-nonsense widowed father, Eddie who has to save his children and friends from the dangerous Howard A. Wolfsbane who plans to usurp Prince Carlos and Buster. This'll be a music-filled adventure with songs, new friends and a new family. In the ending of the sequel, Matthew gets adopted by the Mastiff family and they live happily in Columbia when Brodi and his family move into Columbia along with Charles and the others. Video Game Life In this spin-off movie, Matthew decided to create some new arcade games to help support Harvey Flint's business. With help from Alex, Tysan and Jack, they create Matthew and his friends racing transformed, a racing game which becomes popular. However, as the boys were about to head home, they are transported inside the game world by this evil virus named Electro. The boys must work together to escape the game world and defeat Electro. The North Wooten In another spin-off movie, Matthew is rescued by the North Winds and decides to help them rescue the missing kids from the evil and insane, Professor Whiskers before it's too late. Draw It Matthew finds a sparkling pencil which is also known as the Magic Pencil and while he's in the magical town called Pencilville, he meets one of his erased drawings named Harry Hyena and his lovely wife Jada Hyena. Matthew helps Harry, Jada, Tom the Talking Cat and Jerry the Bulldog save Pencilville from the feared mayor of Pencilville. Return to the Present Matthew hopes to be accepted into his dream college but has a hard time accepting failure. At this month's science fair, Matthew hopes to win with his Friendship Ray but his chances of winning was ruined by a cybernetic adult version of Butch. He encounters his future-self, who goes by the name of Future Matthew and discovers that the future, he dreamt will be destroyed by his rival. With the power of the time machine, Matthew and the gang travel to the future to defeat Future Butch and restore the future to it's true glory. Animal Planet In this latest spin-off movie, Matthew discovers a town of civilized animals who live in Animal Town. Matthew then helps Mayor Robinson's brother, Benjamin R. Lionheart save Animal Town from the evil and ruthless Red Bird. The Karate Boy Matthew is chosen to defeat the evil Master Doom who threatens to conquer and rule all of China. Matthew has to been to trained by the tough and ferocious Karate Lion, his adoptive father, Master Splinter and the heroic Fiery Five. Robin Hood This is the only movie that Matthew serves as a deuteragonist. He helps the legendary Robin Hood, who wants to give money to the poor, marry the lovely Maid Marian and defeat the greedy and ruthless Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch After returning home from Nottingham, Matthew makes a promise to watch over Foxwood and Wayne, right after their parents pass away. Seeing that the duo were being raised in sadness and mental abuse, he teaches the boys how to remain kind and respectful towards other people. When they grow into their late teens, Matthew helps them find true love, which eventually leads to marriage. In the present day, Matthew has begun to rescue oppressed foxes from prejudicial dogs, with help from Pooch and the Dog Detectives. This injustice is all due to the ruthless mayor, Chief, whom Matthew took an immediate disliking to. With the dogs and foxes having a hatred towards each other, Matthew does everything he can to bring justice to the oppressed foxes. When Matthew discovers that Foxwood and Wayne meet each other and become friends, he realizes that if a dog and a fox are seen together as friends they'll be executed by Chief, the power-hungry dictator of Dog City. Matthew then made a goal to protect Foxwood and Wayne and bring Chief to justice. The Black Lion After becoming the king of the Woodland Kingdom and free from his brother's former overprotective behavior, Matthew makes new friends whom helps succeed in their goals. In return, they promise to help Matthew on his adventures. In the cartoon series, Matthew learns that he's not the only orphan in Columbia. With Wolfgang and the other gone for good, Matthew has a set of new villains to face. Professor Jack Cat, a former lab animal of Matthew, who descended into villainy after becoming jealous of Matthew's friends Hornhead, a former friend who turned against Matthew after seeing that he was receiving all of the fame and money. Butch, a rival of Matthew, who plans to get rid of him, steal his wealth and become the most popular and wealthiest kid in high school. Doctor Frederick, an evil sorcerer who plans to eliminate Pupnick and his family and take over the world. Copy Cat, an experiment created by Matthew and Dr. Claws, who turns to a life of crime and plans to rule the world while causing trouble around the city of Columbia. Luther, an evil monarch who plans to rule the 2nd dimension with help from his magical powers. Rogue, an evil robot who turned evil after being locked up in the lab for a prolonged period of time. Redpaw, a sophisticated criminal mastermind who plans to rule Dog City and defeat his arch-nemesis Detective Pooch The Big Bad Wolf, an evil and dastardly wolf who plans to rule Storybook Town and defeat his rival/brother, The Big Good Wolf. Blackeye, an egotistical lion and a rival of Harold who wants to rule Africa. Chief, an evil and dangerous Dog City criminal who attempts to exact revenge on Foxwood and Wayne for destroying his reputation and putting him in jail. Trivia * Matthew's robots and other living creations have a habit of calling Matthew, "Master." * In the Karate Boy, it is shown that when Matthew is upset, he chops wood when the specific building has enough for the night. * Matthew is one year older than Rebecca. * Matthew and Charles were originally designed to be the only living members of the Wooten family until the storywriter decided to have there be more members of the Wooten family. * Matthew's African accent came from his father's side since he was African and his mother was African-American. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:African-American characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Kings Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wolves Category:Magic Users Category:Businesspeople Category:Orphans Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:North Wind agents Category:Agents Category:Spouses Category:Servants Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives Category:Spies Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Deuteragonists Category:Archers Category:Tritagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Thieves Category:Kids Category:Infants Category:Dancers Category:Athletes Category:Mechanics Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Transformed characters Category:Warriors Category:Chefs Category:Time Travelers Category:Pilots Category:Uncles Category:Nephews